


Wammy's House

by Rookmoon



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Help, Home, Lost - Freeform, Young Characters, dice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You run into Near when looking for some new toys.</p>
<p>You help him, and he returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

I wandered into a nearby toy shop. I didn't leave Wammy's House very often, so I was eager to find some new puzzles. I didn't find anything interesting in the toy store. Instead of wasting any more time, I grabbed a bag of dice, and turned to the cashier.

I didn't say anything to the man behind the counter, and the man didn't say anything to me. Before the man could ask, I put the change on the counter. He counted the exact amount of change, and smiled at me. 

"You're a pretty smart kid, aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded in thanks, and took the bag off of the counter. I walked out of the shop, and looked around. Watari was waiting outside with Mello and Matt. Mello was chewing on another chocolate bar, and Matt was engrossed in a new game. L knows he has enough of those.

Watari's eyes shifted a little to the left, and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned away from waiting group. A little girl stood in front of me, holding some dice in her hand. They looked like the ones I had just bought. She offered them to me, and I looked at the bag I held. There was a small hole in the bottom. Another die was about to fall out. I adjusted the bag, so the hole was covered by my hand.

"Here you go." She pressed the toys into my hand before continuing, "You dropped these."

"Thank you." I looked at my hand. I didn't bother moving my head when I looked at her again.

"Mhmm." She nodded cheerily. The girl blinked, and looked around. She looked worried. 

I looked back at Watari, who seemed to shoo me away. He wanted me to help her. Why?

"Umm," The girl gained my attention again, "I seem to have lost my parents..." She paused awkwardly, "Would you please help me find them?"

She wouldn't stop staring around. I looked back at Watari, who was walking away with Matt and Mello. They must be returning to Wammy's House. The old man waved at me, wishing me luck on my newest task.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I looked around. The boy I had met kept looking behind him. That old man must be his Grandfather. His hair caught my attention. It was kind of long, and wavy. He put the fallen cubes back in the bag, and twirled his hair between his fingers.

I do that when I'm nervous. Is he nervous?

I held my hand out to him. "My name is (Y/N)."

He stared at my hand. "Near."

"Ok, Near. It's nice to meet you." I dropped my hand and continued looking for my family. Near helped me look for them.

I wasn't trying to get lost, I just wanted to help.

We wandered back into the toy store. My Mom left without me. My Dad was nowhere to be found.

We ended up looking for them until it got dark.

"Do you know where your house is?" Near's soft voice startled me. He hadn't said much since he introduced himself. 

I shook my head. We had to drive for a long time before we got here. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know where I lived. I blinked, and tried not to cry. Mom always said I was a cry baby.

"I have somewhere you might be able to stay."

I looked at Near, who wasn't looking at me. "It's this way." He pointed over a hill, and I followed him to Wammy's House. My new home.


	2. Realization

A few years have passed since you first met Watari, and thought up your alias, Night. After all, it was night when your life took a rather unexpected turn. You lay on your bed, remembering the way Wammy's House loomed above you, and your first night there.

Near had pulled you up to the front gate, and led you inside. He acted like this was all normal. The place seemed abandoned when you had arrived. Near wandered down a maze of hallways, and stopped outside a large oak door. Near knocked, and a voice bid you enter.

He pulled the door open, and followed you inside. There was one person sitting behind the large desk, and another standing nearby. You recognized him as the man Near had been looking at. The old man smiled kindly at you, and asked why you were there.

"S-Sorry to intrude, sir, but I don't have anywhere to live." You were stuttering nervously, and couldn't think of what to say next. Luckily, Near finished your explanation.

"She lost her parents. It seems they left her shortly after she met me."

The old man nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, my dear." He thought for a moment, "My name is Watari, and this is my house. Would you like to live here with the other children?"

You blinked, not sure of yourself at all. Three pairs of eyes watched you. You glanced at Near, then back at Watari, and nodded slowly.

Watari smiled. "Now that you live here, you will need to think of a new name for yourself. An alias of sorts. There will be some other things that need to be taken care of, but we'll start with that."

"C-can I think about it?" You asked, now sure that the old man wouldn't kick you out, "Just for tonight?"

"You may." Watari looked at Near, "Near, would you take her to her new room? It's the empty one next to Matt's."

Near nodded, and gently pulled you out of the room. The walk to your room was awkward, and deathly silent. The boy that Watari had called Near pulled you by the wrist until he was sure you were following him. He let go, and you trailed a few steps behind him. You didn't see anyone else in the maze of halls he seemed to know so well. If he didn't, why was he leading you to your room?

He stopped in front of a door, and opened it. You looked at him, and he only nodded, confirming that this is, indeed, your room. The boy's eyes wandered, and he scratched his head. You cautiously stepped inside to find the normal things you would for a room. A bed, a closet, and a dresser. The walls were white, and the ceiling was too. You didn't know why you noticed the color of the ceiling.

There was a small cough behind you, and you were shocked to hear him speak after so much silence from the young boy. "Matt is next door on the right. If you need anything, he's usually in there. If he's not, Mello is two doors down, and I am across from him. Feel free to ask for anything you need."

You turned around to look at him, but he had already shuffled out of your doorway, and down the hall. You managed to say thank you before he made it into his room. His fluffy white hair popped back as he nodded to you. Again.

That left you in the empty room. You flopped onto your bed, you had some thinking to do. You thought about your decision, and fell asleep cocooned in a blanket. The others having been tossed on the floor. It was warm in the room, so you slept in the thinnest blanket.

You chuckled at the memory from so long ago.

To think that the shy boy you had befriended so long ago would be your companion in your debut as a Wammy Child. You had so much fun with the kids there. Time passed faster than usual here. There were so many interesting things to learn, and lots of different people to meet. You were glad to have met Near, along with Matt, who was the most open to you staying next to him. Mello was still getting used to you randomly popping into Matt's room to say 'hi'. Eventually, you befriended him as well. You weren't that close to many of the other students, but you didn't care. You did better with small groups of people rather then crowds.

For a while the kids thought you were one of the successors, but you weren't. You were no competition for even Matt, who held the third place spot in the race for the title of L. You didn't really see what all the fuss was about. You still didn't, but at least now you understood that it was important.

You thought back to another memory, when you were reading a book in the enormous library that Watari allowed anyone to use anytime they liked, you had fallen asleep on a beanbag that you had tucked into a corner. You woke up surrounded by cards stacked neatly on top of one another.

Peeking through the gaps in the cards, you saw Near, surrounded by empty card boxes, stacking dice one at a time, into a wide building. The walls were about four inches high. He continued, and you watched Matt wander through the stacks of books, toward Near. He held a book about computers.

Matt asked about the card castle. You looked around your little corner of the library. 'So that's what this is.' You thought. 'He built a castle.'

"That's where Night is." Near's response was met with laughter. The smaller boy smiled, and looked at Matt. "This one is for Day."

You had to cover your mouth to muffle your laugh at the confused look on Matt's face. "Who's Day?"

"It isn't here yet, can't you tell?" Near pointed at a window that was dark.

You laughed at the memory, and rolled onto your stomach. When Matt found out you actually were inside the card castle, he had taken a picture before letting you out. The picture was one of the many that were pinned to a cork board on the wall above your bed. The other pictures showed some other silly scheme your friends had come up with to make you laugh.

You though about your friends. You felt like they were family, at least, that's how you felt about Matt and Mello, but Near was a different story. You weren't sure of how you felt about him. Whenever you thought about him, you would grin like a fool, and start giggling for no apparent reason. You liked being around him, and just watching him put things together.

That's when you, still on your bed, realized that you liked Near.

But did he feel the same? You weren't brave enough to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything to declare?  
> Comments, questions, and concerns are welcomed and encouraged.
> 
> Please, I'd like to improve my writing, but I can't do it on my own.


	3. Confessions

You had planned this thing for days. You would continue as you had before your little revelation. Near would either figure it out on his own, or deal with you gushing over how adorably fluffy his hair is. Again.

  
And he hated when you did that.

  
You chuckled, and left your room. Matt saw the mischievous look on your face, and laughed.

  
"Who's getting it now, Night?"

  
"The sheep."

  
It was a common nickname for Near, who was somewhat clueless about it's existence. Either that, or he just refused to acknowledge people who called him that. It didn't really matter anyway.

"You need any help?" Matt was always willing to help when it comes to pranks.

"Nah, I've got it." You held up another blank puzzle.

He shrugged, and returned to his precious game. You continued on your way.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Near wasn't that hard to find.

He was in the library again, stacking books in strange patterns. He must have gotten tired of his cards. L knows he has enough of them. You stood behind him, and nudged him with your foot. He turned around, and caught sight of the 7000 piece puzzle in your hands. The box itself was huge, and his eyes widened.

"I found something for you." You smiled, and handed him the box. The box was painted over in green and blue, covering the pictures on all sides.

He took the box and muttered a 'thank you' before abandoning his stack of books.

You looked at the tower, and shook your head. All the spines were facing the same direction. After a minute, you realized that every single one of them were mysteries. Of course he would do that.

You shoved your hands in the pockets of your jacket, and fiddled with a small handful of puzzle pieces that needed to be hidden.

About an hour later, you finished with your little plot.

The clues were hidden, and now you just needed to hide yourself. You stared down your closet. It was painfully obvious, but there wasn't really anywhere that wasn't obvious. You opened the door, and settled in the corner on a plush cushion you stole from the 'fun room'. You huddled behind a wall of books, found one of your many hidden flashlights, and picked one from the stack.

The smell of old paper kept you company as you read about crossword puzzles and murder, and a plucky heroine who seemed to be at the center of it all.

Your closet door was opened a few hours later.

Near stood in front of you. He held his hand out. You looked at it, then at him.

 

"Do you still have the last piece of the map?" He asked.

You gave him a look, handed him the bloody puzzle piece, and shoved your nose back into the book. He closed the closet door, and left your room. Near knocked on your door, and you didn't answer it, so he let himself in. 

He opened the closet door, only to find that your little hideaway was empty. Near looked around, and saw no clues. The book you were reading was lying on the ground next to your flashlight. He searched your room, and found nothing. There weren't many places you would hide.

You usually won hide and seek as long as you weren't seeking. He knew that. He also knew that you could be anywhere in the house by then.

You watched from the small space at the top of your closet. He hadn't bothered to look up there yet. He almost made it out the door when you tapped on the wall. Near turned so fast he almost stumbled. His black eyes scanned your room, and you held in your laughter.

He checked your closet again, and decided you weren't there. That's when something from the top fell. A book that was precariously placed at the top of your closet landed on his head. Lucky you it was a paper back. He froze when it landed on his head. Near's fluffy white hair keeping it from falling any further. 

He blinked, took the book off his head, and set on top of another stack of paperback novels. His eyes searched the darkness.

"I know you're there, Night." He stepped out of the closet, "You can come out now. I've solved your puzzle."

You fell in an ungraceful heap on top of the cushion, and sat up.

Near looked as blank as ever. He was looking for you, and he found you, which meant he had seen the back of the puzzle.

He kneeled, and wrapped his arms around you. After a few seconds, he let go, stood, and walked away. That left you sitting there, confused. He had never hugged you before. Was that a confession from him? Was that a rejection? You didn't know what to think, so you didn't. You curled onto the cushion,burrowed into a nest of blankets, and fell asleep.

You would worry about Near tomorrow.


End file.
